Remember
by capcha
Summary: MollyArthur. Written for a gift exchange. christmasy.


**A/N:** Written for a gift exchange and apparently it turned out ok. Molly/Arthur is terribly underrated.

_Crash!_

My eyes flutter open. I look at the window and see it's almost dawn and I wonder what had made the noise. Fred and George shouldn't be up yet so I really have no idea what it is.

Slowly I get out of bed and put on my slippers. As I walk to the door I look at Arthur's sleeping form and smile, happy that he was finally getting the long needed rest.

Arthur always fills me up with joy. Yes, he is a bit muggle obsessed, but of course he isn't the only one with obsessions. Sure he is getting a bit out of shape and a little old, but I am too. Arthur will never admit that though. He still sees us as the young kids we were back when we had our first date. It was a Christmas party, held by my brothers. They were quite lively. Not like Fred and George, but still mischievous none the less. They held wonderful parties all the time, but this one…. This one was the best.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

**December 25, 1973**

**Christmas, 7th year**

Arthur has just arrived and I am touring him through the house. He seems to be a little nervous, and I don't blame it. I'd be nervous too if I had a date with a guy and all of his friends and family. Especially for a first date.

"Arthur! Molly!" Gideon and Fabian greet us with drinks when they saw us. "How are you, my dear sister?" Gideon asks. "Having a good time?"

I shake my head at them. "Oh, come on. I live here. Don't waste your good hospitality on me."

"But why not treat you nice? It's not everyday it's Christmas," He repliespinching my nose.

"Gideon, I'm on a date. Please leave me alone…" I say with a stern look on my face. My sweetness is completely forced, but I can't help but laugh at their faces of mock hurt.

"You don't love us?" Gideon says in a whiny voice.

"Come on, brother, let's leave them alone. More people are arriving," Fabian says pulling his brother away.

"Sorry about them," I say to Arthur.

"Oh, no, it's fine," Arthur says and he squeezes my hand reassuringly.

**_(PRESENT)_**

I trudge down the stairs making as little noise as possible so everyone else would stay asleep and I make my way to the kitchen. Everything is where it should be so the crash isn't from here.

Next, I venture into the wash room. Everything is in its place.

**5 minutes later…**

I now find myself starring disapprovingly at Ginny. I'd caught her trying to pull a prank on Fred and George. I don't know why; they must know every trick known to man and more by heart.

I have her just outside their door. I tap my foot waiting for an explanation.

Ginny looks at her feet, then at her hands, then at the wall and I can see she's thinking of something to say. "Wow mum, your hair looks really nice. Did you do something different?" She says finally. Her enthusiastic air slowly disintegrates. "In your…sleep…yea, that was stupid," she mumbles looking down at her feet again.

I continue to look at her expectantly and let the tension fill the air making her feel pressured. I don't do this because I like to torture her; that would be ridiculous. I'm her mother!

"Bed," I say firmly. She obediently turns on the spot and climbs the stairs back to her room.

No that I am up I don't think I can sleep anymore so I go back to the kitchen and begin to make breakfast.

_**(BACK TO FLASHBACK)**_

Arthur and I drink our butter beer in silence for the most part with a few smiles in between sips.

"Would you err… like to dance?" Arthur asks me. I nod eagerly.

He guides me to an open space in the room. Not many couples are dancing but we don't care. It's a good song; why waste it?

We join hands and I want to rest my head on his chest but it is after all our first date and I don't want to seem too forward.

We dance awkwardly for a few moments but it eventually becomes comfortable. I soon feel comfortable enough to rest my head on him. He doesn't flinch, if anything he relaxes a bit more.

"Dear brother! Look!! Molly-kins and Arthur are under the mistletoe!" Fabian announces to his brother.

I whip my head up and glare daggers at my brothers. Arthur looks up and is surprised that there is indeed mistletoe above our heads.

"Arthur and Molly underneath the mistletoe, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First we tease, then we cry, 'cause Molly will be grown up in a while!" The two sang to the tune of the original kissing song. With the tree. You know.

Arthur and I brake apart and examine our shoes. Our faces are red and we avoid each other's stare.

After a moment or two I nervously glance up at Arthur. I see that he is still being uncomfortable so I march off to kill my brothers. In a nice way.

"Molly?" I hear someone say. I look back and see the Arthur is looking up again and that he wants me to come back. I do.

"Sorry about them they're dumb and I'll kill them lat—" My muttering gets cut short when Arthur turns my head towards him and presses his lips on mine.

Surprised, I start to pull away but change my mind before there is a noticeable tug away from him. I find myself enjoying the kiss more than I thought I would. I vowed right there I would never underestimate him again.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

In reality I've underestimated him far too many times. I don't mean to, I just didn't thing it's possible to be that perfect.

In a happy daze, I climb the stairs back to my room and back to Arthur. I crawl back into bed and wrap my arms around him. I kiss him softly on the head and whisper into his ear, "I love you, Arthur." I kiss him just below his ear now.

"I love you too, Molly-wobbles," he replies groggily and then falls back into slumber. I grin and stifle a giggle and return to breakfast.

**The End**


End file.
